


French Fries

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, includes arya and dany friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 2am and i’m drunk and i need some goddamn french fries right now so open your fucking door AU.<br/>The only problem is Gendry didn't knock at the good door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, have a little something.  
> Hope you'll like it and sorry if there are any mistakes.

'I dont get it, why did you dye your hair?'asked Arya while putting some marshmallows in her hot chocolate’Like, don’t get me wrong, you could dye your hair in the raibow colours and it would still look fabulous, but-’  
‘That’s a very good idea, maybe for a pride parade-’  
‘Oh, yeah-hey don’t change the subject!’  
Arya heard her swearing under her breath.  
‘Are you gonna tell me today why did you dye your hair brown?’  
‘Why are you worrying about this?Shouldn’t you sleep or something?’  
‘Oh, I could, but you see I decided to stay awake till 2 am and talk to my best friend who happens to be alone in a city on the other side of the world because I’m a good friend, but this so said friend won’t answer my questions.’  
‘Gods, no need to be such a drama queen.Fine.You wanna know why I dyed my hair?’  
‘In case it wasn’t obviously so far, yes, I wanna know.’  
‘Because people were staring.’  
‘...’  
‘Say something.’  
‘Daenerys Targaryen are you fucking kidding me?’  
‘No.You don’t understand.It wasn’t normal staring.’  
‘Oh.That explains so much.’  
‘Hey you wanted an explanation and I gave you an explanation, don’t go sassy on me.’  
Arya was about to tell Dany to give her a coherent answer when she heard somebody pounding on the door.She slowly put her cup of hot chocolate on the counter.  
‘Hold on, somebody’s at the door.’  
‘Who the hell is at the door at 2 am?’  
‘I have no idea, but I’m gonna discover.’  
‘Use a crowbar.’  
‘Dany, I’m not some barbarian, I have a baseball bat.And the swiss army knife from Jon.No worries.I’ll talk with you later.’  
‘Be careful.’  
She hung up and put her phone on the counter, then she took the baseball bat from the umbrella container and take a look at Nymeria who was no longer sleeping on the couch, but is on her feet looking at Arya, expectantly.  
‘Wait here.’she tells her and she opens the door with a hand, the other wrapped tightly around the bat.She didn’t see what she expected.  
‘Hot Pie, I really need some french fries, why the fuck did it took you so long to open the-’  
He stopped abruptly when he saw who he was speaking with.She looked at her, blue eyes full of confusion.  
‘You are not Hot Pie’he noted, frowning.Arya could smell the alcohol on him.  
She wasn’t Hot Pie, for sure.That would be her neighbour who sometimes was nice enough to give her some backed goods when he did too many for his backery.And that drunk guy knocking at her door, was the guy she sometimes saw with Hot Pie, a friend of his, probably.Maybe he mentioned his name at some point, Arya couldn’t remember.  
Seeing that she doesn’t answer, he pointed at the baseball bat.  
‘Are you gonna hit me with this?Cause I already have a headache and I’m dizzy.’  
She snorted.  
‘Sorry.’he muttred massaging his temple.’I’m gonna kick on the right door now.’  
Arya lowered her bat.  
‘Don’t bother.I saw Hot Pie leaving earlier that night with his girlfirend.’  
He groaned.  
‘Well, I guess the floor is decent enough.’  
‘It really isn’t.’said Arya remembering that time when she got too drunk for her own good and forgot her keys and had to sleep in front of her door, till next day, when Dany found her.  
‘Better than outside.’he muttered and leaned against the wall.’  
‘Or you could come in.Frech fries sound like a fantastic idea.’  
He looked at her incredulously.  
‘Is that a murder plan?’  
She shrugged.  
‘Nah, I’m just being nice.But I don’t take strangers in my flat.What’s your name?’  
‘Gendry.’he murmured with the frown still on his-really handsome-face, like he wasn’t sure.  
‘Nice too meet you, Gendry.I’m Arya.So tell me, do you preffer french fries with mayo or ketchup?’  
He turned around to face her, shaking a little in his drunkness and gave her a crooked smile.  
‘Ma’am, I know you for less than 5 minutes, but you’re already my hero.’he stammered.  
She snorted and pulled him inside and told him to sit on the couch, while she was making the french fries, while Nymera was looking at them confused.  
‘Arya.’he called from the couch.  
She turned around rising her eyebrows even though he couldn’t see her.  
‘What?’  
‘I like your taste in music.’he said, pointing the opposite wall, which was full of posters.  
She laughed.This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
